


坨

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, 坨坨玩具的故事
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 为了可爱的坨坨玩具冲啊——





	坨

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiz/gifts).



理查坨睡了长久的一觉，长到当他从塑料泡泡中被托起时，他已经不记得自己原本在哪里了。不过这不重要。他感到身下的触感软绵绵热烘烘的，他惬意地打了个滚，落到了坚实的平台上。

一阵小风吹走了他头顶上最后一小颗泡沫，他眨了眨头盔后的眼睛，用自己的小短手撑起身体，打量周围的新环境。一个和他身量相差无几的红色身影正沉默不语地趴在他的身边，他的头上没有头盔，黄色的头发很酷地揉成一撮，搭在小皮衣上。

“嘿！”理查坨费力地朝他挥了挥手表示友好，这让他圆滚滚的身材摇晃了一下，他不得不用立马用双手稳住自己，才没有滚下不远处的大悬崖。

好险呀，理查德在心中拍拍胸口。红色的身影纹丝不动。理查坨有些泄气，不过他很快便调整心态，挪动着手脚向未来的朋友移动过去。这回他看清楚了对方的“脸”。红皮衣坨不像他那样穿着帅气的全套新星制服，但他的灰色面具同样有模有样，他的眼睛闪烁着红色的光芒，和皮衣很搭，理查坨不由得在心中表示赞赏。

红衣面具坨像是终于注意到了他的存在，微微转过身。

“干嘛？”他对理查坨粗声粗气地说。

理查坨瑟缩了一下，他没想到同样身为坨坨，这个红衣坨的脾气比他的盔甲还硬。理查坨委屈地缩了缩自己并不存在的脖子。

“我只想打个招呼。”

“哦。”

他们各自转过身，对着地平线消失的地方的远处看去。理查坨隐约觉得这里的环境和他陷入睡眠之前不太一样。到底哪里不一样呢？他努力思索着，因为他现在实在是无事可做，有那么一会儿他想着或许他应该再找红衣坨说说话。

红衣坨在他的思维远处咳嗽了一下，理查坨屏住呼吸稳住身体，红衣坨的大脑袋晃呀晃，理查坨开始担心他的准朋友要掉下去了。

红衣坨像是怕有人听到自己提了个蠢问题一样小小声地说：“你头上——你头上的星星，是干嘛用的？”

理查坨用自己的拳头指了指头顶，差点戳到下巴。

“这个？没什么用。”

“切，”红衣坨失望地说，理查坨觉得对方似乎在面具后面偷偷翻了个白眼，“我还以为呢……”

红衣坨没有说完话便又恢复了高高在上的沉默。理查坨觉得有些难过，红衣坨的轻视严重伤害了他的自尊，他稍微抬起下巴，这个动作连带着他的胸口也抬高了些许。危险动作，请勿模仿，他在心里提示。

“最起码我有个星星，你没有。”理查坨得意洋洋地说。

“我不需要星星，”红衣坨骄傲地说，“我的名字就带着‘星’字。”

“你叫什么？”理查坨的好奇心战胜了他的骄傲，他又趴在了平台上，往红衣坨凑了过去。

“我叫星爵！”红衣坨说。

“可是我听到有人叫你彼得。”理查坨搜寻着模糊的记忆，然后肯定地点点头，差点磕着脑袋。

星爵坨恼怒地哼了一声，又不说话了。

理查坨仔细端详着星爵坨下半身的黑色裤子，他觉得星爵坨的打扮很合他的审美，所以他没有星星也没什么。毕竟如果在头上顶一个星星，就会让星爵坨金灿灿的脑袋显得装饰元素过多过杂。而现在这样刚刚好。

理查坨不由得觉得自己交了一个帅气的好朋友。

忽然理查坨看到星爵坨被一个巨大的长着无根长棍子的拳头捏了起来。星爵坨大喊大叫着：“我的元素枪呢！我的喷气靴呢！”

理查坨想要起身追上越升越高的星爵坨。他还没又来及把自己的身体撑起，星爵坨消失在他的头顶，他的好朋友吱吱哇哇地叫嚷着，原本冷漠的酷劲全然丧失，竟然让理查坨有些想笑。

就在这时理查坨感到身上一沉，星爵坨落在他的身上，发出了心安理得的叹息声。理查坨勉强稳住身形。他的下巴压在平台上，钝钝地疼。

“下来。”理查坨撅着屁股试图把星爵坨拱下去。

“不要。”星爵坨的声音困在面具里，从理查坨的头顶传来，有些闷。

理查坨在心里思考了一会儿，这时他感觉自己已经适应了星爵坨的重量，这是再让星爵坨下来就有些多此一举了，于是他说：“好吧，那你就呆着吧。”

-

理查德看着桌面上叠在一起的两个桶状玩具，他不是很明白把人物模型作成圆柱形有什么意义，但是彼得兴致勃勃，乐此不疲地摆弄了好久，最后把两个小东西叠在一起，放在了他的工具台上。

在上面的那个是长得像彼得的那一坨，在下面的是长得像他的那一坨——彼得到底是在哪里找到的这些奇奇怪怪的东西，理查德永远都不明白。彼得对他的量词选择多次表示抗议，但是理查德少有地觉得自己的命名比彼得好。

“彼得，”理查德若有所思地指着面前不太稳定的两坨小玩意儿，忍住自己一指头推翻他们的冲动，“为什么你在上面？”

彼得对着他狡猾一笑，理查德不由得想起昨天晚上星爵本人在他自己“上面”的场景，顿时脸红耳热。

“不是在你上面，是在你背后，”彼得像是没看出他的异样，一本正经地说，“在战场上不一直都是这样，我守着你背后，不好吗？”

理查德歪着脑袋想了想，确实是这样，于是他说：“好吧，就让他们这样呆着吧。”


End file.
